Past
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; college!AU ] Aku tak pernah mengharapkan kau pergi, tentu saja. Aku masih sangat menyayangi kau, tentu saja. Dan aku tahu kau masih mempunyai hal yang sama sepertiku, tentu saja. / "Jung Jaehyun sialan!" [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #ANightWithJaeYong EVENT ]


**Past.**

 **©AWTAEYONG**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** **x** **Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; College!AU**

 **FOR #ANightForJaeyong ; Dessert EVENT**

* * *

.

 _Kita selesai._

Katamu waktu itu di taman belakang universitas yang sepi, dengan santai tanpa beban. Aku melongo kaget, tentu saja. Selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja tanpa ada halangan berarti.

Jadi apa penyebab sebenarnya kita berpisah?

Aku ingin bertanya, karena kau hanya mengatakan itu dan langsung berlalu, meninggalkan banyak tanya dalam pikiranku. Sebenarnya bisa saja setelah hari itu aku bertemu padamu. Menanyakan semua yang terpendam, yang telah sedikit demi sedikit meledakkan pikiranku yang kacau.

Tapi kau menghilang. Tepat keesokan harinya. Dan kembali seminggu setelahnya dengan tembok tak kasat mata yang menyelubungimu, membuatku tak bisa meraihmu. Kita juga seperti tak saling mengenal, padahal kata orang dulu kita seperti sepasang suami-istri yang tak terpisahkan.

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Aku tak pernah mengharapkan kau pergi, tentu saja. Aku masih sangat menyayangi kau, tentu saja. Dan aku tahu kau masih mempunyai hal yang sama sepertiku, tentu saja. Aku tahu kau diam-diam masih mencuri pandang padaku saat kelas mata kuliah umum. Aku tahu kau masih sering pergi ke fakultas Psikologi, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana keseharianku di fakultas. Walau kau selalu berkilah ingin bertemu Johnny, saat ditanya oleh sahabatku, Doyoung.

Aku tahu kau yang memberikan susu kotak berperisa coklat dan roti bakar _ovomaltine_ setiap ada kelas pagi di lokerku, karena hanya kau dan sahabatku yang tahu kalau aku tak pernah sarapan ketika ada kelas pagi. Aku tahu kau selalu menaruh coklat _Godiva_ kesukaanku di loker setiap jam makan siang, karena hanya kau yang tahu coklat kesukaanku.

Tapi, kenapa kau menghindariku ketika kita berpapasan? Seakan-akan kau tak tahu apapun.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menjadi begini? Alasan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?

Aku ingat bagaimana dulu kau selalu datang ke kelas, bermanja-manja dan menghiraukan sepupumu sendiri yang mempunyai _brother complex_ padamu, bahkan seakan tak menganggapnya disana. Hingga sepupumu, Johnny, hampir saja menyiksa kekasihnya, Hansol sebagai pelampiasannya karena kau tak kunjung me- _notice-_ nya saat ketika berada di kelasku. Kalau saja kau tak memperingatinya, mungkin Hansol sudah berada di laut dengan wujud abu.

Kau benar, Johnny adalah _sosiopat*_. Sekarang aku percaya itu.

Dan sekarang, malah sebaliknya. Kau malah menjadikan Johnny pelarianmu, alasanmu ketika kau berkunjung ke kelas. Ketika aku ingin mendapat privasi dan berbicara serius padamu, kau langsung menghindar dengan apik, bahkan sebelum aku menghampirimu.

Apa kau tak peduli pada perasaanku sedikit saja?

 _Aku peduli padamu, Taeyong._

Katamu waktu itu, sebulan setelah persitegangan kita yang lebih bisa disebut perang dingin karena tak ada tegang-tegangnya sama sekali. Hanya canggung.

 _Tapi kau tak peduli dengan perasaanku. Kau tanpa alasan apapun langsung pergi dan menyelesaikan semuanya, Jaehyun!_

Akhirnya aku mengutarakan satu yang paling mengganggu otakku. Yang membuatku tak fokus mengerjakan segalanya. Bahkan membuatku menelantarkan skripsi, padahal _deadline_ sudah hampir menjemput.

Tetapi kau hanya tersenyum, lalu mendekapku erat. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab. Membuat hatiku berteriak, _kenapa kau mempermainkanku, Jaehyun?!_

Hubungan kita sudah diujung tanduk, bahkan sudah jatuh meluncur, menjemput ajal. Tetapi aku yakin kalau hubungan kita masih bisa terselamatkan. Dan kau juga yakin, aku tahu itu.

Aku tahu semuanya dari gerak-gerikmu, intonasi suaramu, tatapanmu, semuanya. Sekalipun pikiran kau sulit ditebak, aku tetap bisa mengetahuinya. Aku bisa, dan kau tahu itu.

Dan kenapa ketika kau tahu kita masih bisa bersama, kau malah menyelesaikannya? Kau tahu kita masih bisa bertahan, tapi kau tidak ingin bertahan karena sesuatu? Aku bisa membacanya. Kau ingin bertahan tetapi sesuatu mencegahnya, sesuatu yang kau tutupi rapat-rapat.

Dan kau mencegahku untuk mengetahui semuanya. Semua kenyataannya. Membiarkanku tenggelam dalam berbagai hipotesis yang tak berguna dan tak ada artinya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang seharusnya tak kupikirkan malah meluap di benak, berusaha mempengaruhi otakku untuk percaya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dibenakmu saat kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini. Ini masih bisa belum diterima akal sehatku. Kau yang pergi tiba-tiba, tanpa penjelasan apapun membuatku curiga. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, membuatku memiliki tekanan berkepanjangan.

Setelah hampir 6 bulan berpisah, aku tahu kau tak lagi mempersalahkan statusku sebagai mantan kekasihmu. Aku pun mulai berusaha _move on_ darimu, dengan mendekati salah satu adik tingkatku yang manis, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Mulai membangun hubungan yang serius.

Tapi, tetap saja. Ketika aku kencan dengannya, aku malah memikirkanmu. Ketika aku bersamanya, aku malah merindukanmu. Bahkan ketika di kamar mandi, aku malah mengingatmu, dan kenangan yang membuatku kembali terbakar api gairah.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau selalu menghantuiku? Bahkan setelah hubungan kita membaik dan kita mulai seperti _teman_ pada umumnya, aku tak bisa melupakanmu?

Bahkan ketika Chittaphon ketahuan berselingkuh dengan Nakamoto Yuta, anak fakultas Ekonomi. Bukannya aku merasa marah, kecewa, aku malah merasa lega. Entahlah.

Tepat di musim dingin yang menyenangkan, dengan suasana natal yang hangat, kau datang ke apartementku dan meminta persetujuanku. Persetujuan yang bahkan sama sekali tak kuketahui waktu itu tentang apa. Tepat pada 11 bulan kita berpisah.

 _Sudah, kau tinggal jawab iya atau tidak saja. Peluk untuk tidak, cium untuk iya._

Kau mengatangan itu sambil mengerling mesum, membuatku memutar bola mataku. Tetapi aku tak menolak tawaranmu untuk mendaratkan ciuman pada belah bibirmu.

Karena aku rindu.

Rinduku meluap, meledak bagai bom waktu saat bibirku menyentuh milikmu, mengisyaratkan kata 'iya'. Aku juga ingin memelukmu, tetapi ingat akan artinya. Jadilah aku meremas kerah kemejamu, memberikan tanda kusut disana. Kau menyambutnya dengan baik, memberikan lumatan yang sama, yang amat kurindukan hampir setahun belakangan. Tanganmu bertengger pada pinggulku, memberi remasan yang selalu kusukai.

Intinya, aku selalu menyukai apa yang berhubungan denganmu. Terlalu memabukkan bagiku.

 _Ayo ikut aku._

Setelah berkata seperti itu, kau langsung menggendongku dan membawaku pergi, entah kemana. Aku ingin memberontak tetapi aku tak bisa menampik bahwa aku ingin digendong olehmu seperti ini lagi. Kau juga terlihat tak ingin dibantah, dan membuatku takut.

Kau menggendongku hingga kesebuah gereja mewah disebelah gedung apartemenku. Membuatku mengernyit keheranan. Apa-apaan ini?!

 _Akan kujelaskan nanti._

Katamu saat melihatku mengernyit. Aku akhirnya mengalah dan menurut saja saat kau menurunkanku disebuah ruangan yang bahkan aku tak tahu untuk apa. Lalu kau meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku dibawa ke ruang yang sepertinya ruang ganti.

Kau pergi entah kemana, sedangkan aku disini, dipaksa untuk memakai tuxedo putih yang terlihat amat mewah. Entahlah, aku hanya menurut karena yang memaksaku adalah ibuku sendiri.

Iya, Ibuku sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa beliau ada disini!

Setelah berganti baju, aku dipaksa untuk duduk di meja rias dan menutup mataku hingga salah satu dari kelompok _stylist_ itu berbicara kalau sudah selesai. Lagi-lagi aku menurut, padahal seharusnya bisa saja aku memberontak dan kabur dari sini secepatnya.

Lagi dan lagi, karena adanya Ibuku yang amat cantik dengan gaun _simple_ di pojok ruangan, memerhatikanku.

Dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berjalan di _virgin road_ , bersama Ayah. Jujur, aku gugup. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi mempelai untuk acara ini. Aku tak berani menatap kedepan, melihat siapa yang menjadi pasanganku. Bahkan saat pemberkatan, aku tak berani menatapnya, karena aku takut. Takut itu bukanlah orang yang kuinginkan.

Tapi...

.

* * *

.

"Taeyong?"

"Nggg?" Aku menatap kau, suamiku yang berdiri gagah. Genggaman tanganku pada bolpoin langsung terlepas begitu saja tanpa perintah.

"Kau sepertinya serius sekali."

"Diam, Jaehyun. aku sedang menulis serta mengingat kenangan kita." Aku cemberut, walau tak menolak saat kau memelukku dari belakang. Rasanya hangat dan aku menyukainya.

"Ah, lima tahun yang lalu." Kau tertawa, dan mencium ceruk leherku.

Aku menghindar, sekaligus menjerit karena itu adalah titik sensitifku. Kau tertawa lebih keras dan membuatku semakin cemberut. "Ih! Kau belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tahu!"

"Ya begitu," Kau mengusak rambutku lembut. "Aku memang merencanakan ini. Menikahimu saat kau memasuki semester terakhir. Sebelum kau memasuki semester terakhir, kau ingat kan aku sudah wisuda terlebih dahulu? Ya, aku memutuskanmu bukan tanpa alasan, sih. Aku hanya ingin fokus skripsi dan cepat-cepat sarjana. Dan waktu aku menanyakan persetujuan padamu, sebenarnya kau menjawab apapun pasti akhirnya kau akan berakhir di altar bersamaku."

"Jung Jaehyun sialan!" Aku memaki, memukul bahunya main-main. "Alasan apa itu?!"

Kau langsung membungkamku dalam pangutan singkat. "Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi. Kita sedang berbulan madu untuk ketiga kalinya dan malah membahas ini. Yang penting sekarang kita bahagia, kan?"

Aku tersenyum, berbalik dan membawanya dalam pangutan penuh cinta. Kami bergulat lidah dengan serius, mengabaikan kertas kenangan kami, dan matahari yang mulai tenggelam dipantai salah satu destinasi bulan madu terbaik di Asia.

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

 _Ehe. Aku takkan memberikan notes apapun. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan ini._

 _Kkeut!_


End file.
